1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body weight driven treadmill for training the leg and waist of the exerciser, comprising a pedal platform for the exerciser to step on, and a base being fixed to the bottom of the pedal platform, and a front supporting rod and a rear supporting rod being disposed at the front end and the rear end of the pedal platform respectively, and the radius of the front supporting rod is slightly smaller than that of the rear supporting rod, and each of the contact points of the front supporting rod and the rear supporting rod tangential to the ground acts as the fulcrum to move in equilibrium in a movement unlike the seesaw. When the exercise steps on the pedal platform, the body weight of the exerciser acts as a loading and slightly tilts the exerciser""s body forward until it reaches equilibrium and a stable position. When the treadmill is stepped by the exerciser""s legs alternately, the pressing foot will tilt forward, and twist the exerciser""s waist. Such body weight driven treadmill is a simple and easy-to-assemble structure and does not occupy much space.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the time progresses, our life quality is getting better. People are paying more attention to exercises and leisure activities even in an environment of busy work. The traditional treadmills in the market are generally those being installed onto the ground with a conveyor-belt platform and a standing handle being fixed vertically in front of the platform. When the exerciser steps on the platform, the foot will bring the conveyor-belt platform to rotate at an original position in order to have exercise effect for the exerciser. However, such treadmill can only provide exercise to the foot (for the walking), and is unable to have other exercise functions. It greatly reduces the practicability of such fitness equipment.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a body weight driven treadmill having a front supporting rod and a rear supporting rod disposed at the front end and the rear end of the pedal platform respectively, and the radius of the front supporting rod is slightly smaller than that of the rear supporting rod, and each of the contact points of the front supporting rod and the rear supporting rod tangential to the ground acts as the fulcrum for a movement unlike a seesaw. Such arrangement can slightly tilt the exerciser""s body forward, until it reaches equilibrium and a stable position. Such body weight driven treadmill is a simple and easy-to-assemble structure and does not occupy much space.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a body weight driven treadmill that uses the exerciser""s body weight as the loading and the alternate stepping on the treadmill to twist the exerciser""s waist when one of the feet is stepped on the treadmill and brings it forward. Such arrangement has exercise effect on the feet as well as the waist.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and its performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.